The God Knights
by Kushin eX
Summary: The Zaros Knight has awakened but will our Warriors be able to defeat him without their Friend.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: In my Story Dragon Armor does not exist in this story and the god armor only has 1 set of each and when you die you get sent to lumbridge as a baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own runescape. It belongs to jagex.

Zepher stood in the pouring rain among his fellow soldiers in the battle of Morytania. He was 6' 6, 18 years of age, had spiky blue hair, was wearing full adamantite gold trimmed armor and he was stood just outside port phasmatys as part of the deal to protect the interests of the residents from vampires and monsters. All his friends were with him in the ectofuntus tower waiting for monsters.

"Guys I can see the vampires being led by the Barrows Brothers in full armor and being backed by dark wizards." Said Widget, the Saradomin Knight.

"Time to go to work" said Talydon as he put on his Guthix armor to become the Guthix Knight.

"Lets do this thing" came the calm voice of Dark Dragon, The Zamorak Knight.

"Look I know you guys have got a massive ego thanks to the armor but we are here to fight so lets go." Said Zepher.

"Go away Zepher I an whup your ass anytime" said Widget

"I'll prove to you I'm worthy of being a Zaros Knight." Said Zepher as he charged out to face The Barrows Brothers.

With that he charged out to go up against all 6 brothers at the same time.

"Look at him fight, Dragon, He's doing pretty well" said Tadylon

"1 second Tads, look at the dark wizards, their charging up a, oh shit, IT'S A FIRE WAVE!. ZEPHER GET OUTTA THERE!" screamed Widget

"No way!" replied a determined Zepher.

Just as he said that, all 500 fire waves hit Zepher full on in the stomach and disintegrated him on the on spot.

"Oh shit there goes an awesome soldier," said Dark Dragon as the group bowed out of respect for their fallen comrade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 years later.

Dark Dragon stood at the place where Zepher was brought down so viciously by the wizards. His comrades were out in Varrock on guard duty as part of their help the land of runescape. They had sent him to the spot to recover his armor as a tribute to him but he had found more than that. Inside the platebody of his armor was a message chiselled into the green metal.

'_To whoever may find my armor, you will know that I am dead but I have 1 wish to my friends that I wish they will fulfil. They must be able to exact revenge on the person who killed me. I have left all my research in my house in Ardougne where I was trained. Please give them my armor and tell them it is the key to get in.'_

Dark Dragon thought that this was extremely important so he swiped his hand through 1 law rune, 1 fire rune and 3 air runes on his waist and teleported to Varrock.

He ran through the city and eventually found his two comrades-in-arms wandering around in Aubury's magic shop looking at some combination runes that Aubury had just bought from an adventurer that had made some.

"I'll take 1000 of each rune and 200 souls please Aubury" said Widget.

"You can have them free, There's no way I can charge someone who fought against Morytania and The Barrows Brothers and won." Replied Aubury with a smile.

"Thanks Aubury, We owe you one." Said Tadylons

"Hey Aubury have you got any of those new staffs in yet?" asked Dark Dragon

"If u mean the mystic elemental staff's then no but this really weird guy in purple trimmed rune armor sold me this weird staff he called a 'mjolnir of zamorak' he said it could arise the evil spirit of zamorak but I trust you enough to sell it to you" said Aubury

"How much?" asked Dark Dragon

"For you, 100,000" answered Aubury

"Ok" said Dark Dragon and he handed over the money.

The group walked out of the shop into the alleyway and went to the archery shop near the square to restock on their arrows. The group walked out 30 minutes later with a full quiver of rune arrows and magic longbows each.

The group decided to eat some stew that Widget had made by the fountain and started talking when the conversation turned to the armor.

"Hey Dragon, what was the armor like?" asked Tadylon

"That was really weird because it had a message carved into that said we should go and defeat the person who killed him. He said that all his research is in his house in ardounge. I don't even know what his research is about." Said Dark Dragon

"Well let's go, do you two know the Ardougne Teleport spell." Asked Widget being the highest magic level of the group.

"Yes" came the answer from Dark Dragon but Tadylon answered no.

"Well get ready for a rough ride" said Widget as he cast the Tele-other Ardougne Spell on Tadylon and He and Dark Dragon activated their teleport spells as well and all the world went blurry as they fell onto their feet in Ardougne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in runescape except my own character.

The 3 figures materialised in the Ardougne market with the armor and started walking to Zepher's house near West Ardougne that was huge, as nobody wanted to live near the walls so he had bought all the houses cheap and made them into 1 massive house. The house was locked so the figures stood outside trying to figure out the puzzle on the inside of his armor.

"I've taken a quick look at the locks and they are locked with technology and magic so lock pick's wont affect it and I cant cast a unlock spell. The only way to unlock it is with a key" said Widget.

"Well take a look at the armor then and see if you can figure out the puzzle." Replied Dark Dragon.

Widget took the armor and examined it for a great length of time before finally finding something weird with the armor.

"Guys, isn't gold non-reactive with rain but this 1 piece of the trim is gaining some iron oxide." Asked Widget.

"Iron Wotside?" asked Talydon

"Rust you retard" said Dark Dragon "What should that mean Widgy?"

"Just let me try something a second and don't yell" said Widget as he drew out his rune scimitar.

He stuck the sword into the rusted gold trim amid yells of protest from the others and pulled the sword back out with a small key on the end.

"See, he cut out a key and hid it in his armor so only he would know where the key was and even if he lost all his stuff except for that armor then he could regain all his armor and all his other gear." Said Widget.

He put the key into the lock and turned it and walked in with the others.

Inside, they found a hoard of all things that were useful but unusual. They found 2 other staffs similar to the staff that Dark Dragon had bought. They each had a symbol on top representing their god. So Talydon picked up the Guthix mjolnir and Widget took the Saradomin mjolnir. They also found several piles of runes, arrows and cash lying about but the most famous thing in the room was a complete collection of party hats. They also found 3 amulets of glory in a corner so they pocket them thinking they could be handy. The trio turned away from their hoard to have another look round and they saw full rune armor with purple trim and a Zaros Symbol on the chest plate on a stand in the corner.

"Hey guys, didn't Aubury say that the person who sold him that mjolnir of zamorak was wearing full rune with purple trim?" asked Dark Dragon

"Yeah" came two voices

"AND NOW HE'S FOUND YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS" came a booming voice from nowhere.

"Quick guys let's get out of here. Teleport to Al-Kharid there's something I want to check out!" called Dark Dragon

So they rubbed their amulets of glory and teleported to Al-Kharid.

The group stood up after falling over in their rush to get to Shantey Pass as soon as possible. They each took a magic carpet ride to pollivneach and then walked all the way to the pyramid that gave the ancient magicks. They entered the pyramid and approached Azzandrada (I think that's his name please correct me if I'm wrong) and started talking to him

"Has a man come in recently here in full rune armor?" asked Dark Dragon

"Well a lot of people do but there was 1 guy that came in with purple flat hair and he just went straight up to the alter and the ancient magicks went to him without me allowing them to." Said Azzandrada. "He then put 5 pieces of rune armor on the altar and the spirit of Zaros flew into them. So now someone is wandering around the world of runescape with the power of a god with them. Rather like you are but this is Zaros, he is more powerful than Zamorak, Saradomin and Guthix combined so I wouldn't mess with him." Said Azzandrada.

"So basically we're in shit, right." Said Talydon.

"Probably yes but those staffs you carry remind me of something the gods made that that the spirit of Zaros told me about. The gods made 3 staffs that contained their power when they drew into obscurity and have never been seen since the third age. The gods made them to control the people in times of trouble. They were given to Brother Jared in the Monastery South of Ghosttock, Juna, the guardian of the 'Tears of Guthix' and the final 1 was given to Iban but he disowned it as old and built his own staff. If you can find a way to harness the power of the gods you might have a chance against the 'Zaros Warrior' as he shall now be called." Answered Azzandrada " I assume you are the people of rumour that defeated his barrage attack on port phasmatys."

"YOU WHAT, HE SENT THAT ARMY AFTER US, HOW ON EARTH DID HE DO THAT" yelled Dark Dragon.

"Yes he did send that army and only he could sent it because it was an ancient magicks spell that allowed him to control the Barrows Brothers and the other monsters because all Aggressive enemies are born from an ancient magicks portal and all tame monsters, Humans and human-like monsters are reborn from the Wizards Tower which has a Saradomin portal and he was a god of justice so he rebirthed them so they could set all their wrongs right but they never did so they never die now."

"So we have to figure out how to make these things work or we'll never avenge Zepher's death." Said Dark Dragon.

"Yes I am afraid so, I can offer some assistance to you though if I can't offer anything else. I will accompany you if you wish so or I can give you a commorb so you can ask for advice if you ever need it." Said Azzandrada.

"Thank you Azzandrada, I will take the commorb but you must stay here and guard the ancient magicks. If I need any advice regarding his powers then I will call on you." Said Dark Dragon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Runescape or anything related to it with the Exception of my Character.

Zamorak Reigns

The trio made their way out of the pyramid with the commorb in hand when an almighty boom was made from the sky. An evil shape slithered across the sky shining a bright fluorescent Purple as the spirit of Zaros made its way across the sky concentrating on Morytania and The Desert. It found them in Pollivneach and shot down to form the Zaros Warrior in front of them.

"I have finally found the people who are trying to defeat me" said the Warrior "I will never be defeated I have now absorbed the whole power of Armydal, Iban, Zamorak, Saradomin and Guthix. I have the power of all the gods there is not 1 source of energy in this world that can over throw that!"

" We still have a source of power that has our god powers that are empowered with the 3 major deities." Said Dark Dragon.

"Not when I have an army behind me you don't. POWERS OF ZAMORAK, ARISE AND EMPOWER ALL EVIL CREATURES WITH YOUR SPIRIT WE SHALL RULE TOGETHER WITHOUT DISRUPTION FROM MEDDELERS" Cried The Zaros Warrior

Widget rubbed the Commorb and Azzandra answered by saying " Get out of there you have all enemies in Runescape after you. Teleport To the Central Abyss. It is the only place without an enemy to harm you.

As they rubbed their amulets of glory, they saw a whole line of Kalphite Queens running over the horizon towards them and they teleported out just as the Kalphite Queens were about to attack them.

Just as they teleported out they saw a shape attacking all the Queens at once and winning. The Shape was using a piece of equipment that seemed to change as the Kalphite Queens did from a Long sword made of an unknown metal to a longbow but with no string that still shot arrows out of nowhere.

They touched down in Edgeville and ran straight to the Zamorak Mage who they bribed into letting them into the abyss by giving him a rune essence each for an unlimited pass to it. They ran into the central area whilst Talydon avoided some eyes and met them in the centre.

"How the Fuck did that Bastard get hold of those powers!" Yelled Widget

"I know" came a voice from behind the Dark Wizard

"And I know that voice" said Dark Dragon

"ZEPHER!" cried the group

"How did you survive?" asked Widget

"I didn't survive. It's a long story but we have time. I died from those fucking Dark Wizards. (OI! Called the Dark Wizard in the centre) and as I was heading towards the wizards tower in a non-corporeal but I was diverted by the magical power of the lesser demon and I was sent to the Mage Arena near the Duel Arena instead and the magic power emanating from it transformed me in to an adult human in my old form. I was Limbo when I found the Barrows Brothers Spirits and that's all I can remember." Said Zepher.

Just as he finished that sentence an army of Abyssal Creatures flooded into the centre section of the abyss so they jumped into the nearest portal that happened to be Law, leaving Zepher in the Abyss.

They jumped out of the portal and ended up on Entrana but as soon as they appeared they saw that all the greater demons were climbing out of the dungeon and heading towards them.

"Where's Zepher?" asked Dark Dragon frantically " I don't have any teleport runes and the Docks are 15 min away. If we don't have any food, which we don't, we'll die after the first wave."

"We all don't have food or Teleport runes," said the others

The Greater's approached the Group who drew their weapons and got into battle-stances. The Greater's arrived to a rage of rune weapons attacking them but soon enough Black Demons and Black Dragons flew over from Taverly and ripped straight through the trio's armor so they were completely helpless and backed into the flat side of a cliff that led up to the city on Entrana.

The Greater's roared at the Warriors with their claws raised and ready to kill the trio.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in Runescape Except my character.

The Warrior Revealed

The Trio cringed as the Greater lifted its claw to kill them but as it swept down….

CLANG!

A Circular Disc had shot down at the Greater and was now chopping through all the Greater's but leaving the demons and dragons alone.

"Toktz-xil-ul return to me" called A Warrior from the top of the cliff.

The disc shot back up to the warrior who jumped and flipped onto the ground.

"ZEPHER" called the group.

"Yeah guys, its me. I found a way to get these things off those Lava Creatures on Karamja, The Tzhaar I think." Said Zepher

With that he drew out a Tzhaar-Ket-Om (Obsidian Maul) for Dark Dragon, A Toktz-Mej-tal (Obsidian Staff) for Widget, A Toktz-Xil-Ak (Obsidian Short Sword) for Talydon and 3 Toktz-Ket-Xil. 1 for each of them.

"Now lets beat these Bastards then." Yelled Zepher as he drew out Tzhaar-Ket-Em (Obsidian Mace) and a Toktz-Ket-Xil for himself and they all jumped into battle.

The Group slashed and pounded but the enemies kept coming after several hours and the Group were tired so eventually the Obsidian Weapons Broke and they were back to square 1.

"Guys, hold on 'cause I might have a way out of here" said Zepher.

The others grabbed onto him and they felt like they were slipping away and lost consciousness.

When they awoke they were in Lord Daquarias' lair in the Taverly dungeon and Zepher stood in Full Dharok's talking to Lord Daquarias. They got up and realised someone had taken their armor so they ran over to Zepher and Explained what had happened.

"I know what happened and it was me that took the armor. I am sorry but I realised that the monsters seeked out the God Power coming from the Armor so I took it to Morytania and the Barrows and 'Converted' them there."

"1. How long were we out and 2. What do you mean Converted, we treasured that Armor so what have you done to it." Exclaimed Dark Dragon.

"You were out for 3 Weeks so that gave me time to get to do the deed. What I mean by converted is that the Armor has changed and the designs are now much more different due to different Gods. Follow me and I'll show you your new, more Powerful Armor." Finalised Zepher.

"Oh man why the Armor, I Loved that armor and now it's gone. I can't go with you to get the Armor." Said Dark Dragon

"Oh Dragon, Come and see what your Armor has become" said Talydon "Wouldn't that be Zamorak's will."

"Fine then, Lets go." Said Dark Dragon Reluctantly

Zepher led them to a wall panel and he put his hand on a stone in the wall and it unlocked into a secret chamber with a stairway leading down even further into the dungeon.

When they touched the bottom of the staircase they saw 3 sets of Armor on 3 pedestals in the centre of the room.

On the first pedestal was a Set of Ahrim the Blighted Barrows Gear with a W on the Pedestal so Widget took that armor.

On the next pedestal was a set of Karil the Tainted Barrows Gear with a T on the Pedestal so Talydon took that armor.

On the Final Pedestal was Nothing!.

"Where's my armor!" Half-cried Dark Dragon as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"I'm wearing it" said Zepher with a grin on his face.

At this Dark Dragon jumped up and pulled the Helmet straight off Zepher's Head, put it on and said "Where's the Axe?" and he started cracking up but he soon stopped as Zepher drew the axe right next to his neck. Widget and Talydon were rolling on the floor laughing at Dark Dragons face.

"What armor are you gonna wear though Zepher?" said Widget.

"I have a store of my own armor I collected in this dungeon if you look around you. I will be wearing full gilded armor with a rune scimitar." Said Zepher

"Cool, but where are we going?" asked Talydon

"Oh Yeah I forgot you've been Knocked Out for the past 3 weeks." Said Zepher with a Frown on his face. "You know the Zaros Warrior, He has Single Handedly Destroyed Runescape as we know it. There is now only the Dungeons, The Wilderness, The Rellekans, Ardougne, Varrock and The Desert are left and all the areas have had their names changed to suit the Zaros warrior. They are named after Different gods whose followers are slaves of it. I wrote it on the wall so I could remember them all so look if you want a good idea." Said Zepher.

So the group had a look at the wall.

Wilderness: Saracuthulu

Mountains and Relleka: Guthanite

Isafadar: Serenove

The Desert: Zarosasad

The All Cities: Zamakosia

"The are only small Factions left of people who could Fight the Monsters. In this Dungeon I am the Master Fighter. There are 5 Factions, we are in the most Violent Faction 'Derenathuth' as we are right near major cities that have Zamarokians in them so we have to fight more. There is also 'Speretea' for Saradomin 'Hutminus" For Guthix 'Porton' for Seren and 'Firthinos' for The Desert" Said Zepher

"Are there any more Humans left apart from us and the Lord Daquarius?" asked Dark Dragon

"There is about 100 people per Faction And Each Have a HQ in a Dungeon or Arena. Ours is in the Taverly Dungeon ,Obviously, and we are the Strongest Faction as Our Ranks Include Zezima and The Old Nite. Speretea is the Faction with the most trouble from monsters as their HQ is the KBD Cave. Hutminus has a lot of Weaponry and Armor for mages and Warriors as their HQ is in the Rellekan Slayer Cave. Porton has the Largest HQ as the have the Tirrawn Arena as Their HQ. And Finally Firthinos, We do not know much about Firthinos only that their members follow an impeccable code of conduct.

As he finished, a terrific bang came from upstairs and they heard someone shout "DRAGONS! SARADOMIN HELP US, DRAGONS!"

So the group armoured up and ran up the stairs and boy did they get a shock when they they saw what was happening.

------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had massive writers block but I'm over it now. Enjoy the story and please review.


End file.
